villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
MEFE
MEFE is one of the Seven Apostles, a group of seven leaders of the invasion against Earth in Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME. She is classified as a Class A alien, and is ranked first in the Seven Apostles. MEFE is voiced by Mai Nakahara. Appearance MEFE's appearance is of a young woman wearing a stereotypical outfit of a magician-class character in roleplaying games. She has short light purple hair and eyes with the same shade. Her outfit is made up of a black shirt tied only at the point between her breasts, and is open in the back, closing below her shoulderblades. MEFE also wears light purple leggings and two belts, one of which is attached diagonally while the other is secured in place the typical way. MEFE's feet are slightly obscured by a pair of accessories consisting of a piece of pleated black cloth attached just below the knee with a belt each. She wears a simple black glove on the left hand and a glove with metallic detail on the right; her other accessories include a choker with a blue gem pendant and a pointed hat adorned with a vertebra-like design. MEFE's weapon of choice is a large violet axe with a red tip. Manga appearance *MEFE is shown to have several new abilities in the manga, such as being able to stop bullets seemingly by magic, and, by making a circle with her thumb and index finger, can see long distances, much like she would with a telescope. *Her first appearance is shortly after BRS awoke from the stasis chamber; she is seen sitting on a rooftop, watching the group from above. She then confronts BRS on ground level, eventually attempting to bite her, and subduing the PSS soldiers weapons nearly effortlessly. In her battle with BRS, MEFE appeared to be winning, until she was mortally wounded by BRS cutting her arms off followed by a fatal blow to the neck. As the troop turns to leave, they hear her calling out for LLWO, shortly before Phobos shoots her in the head, killing her. *Back on her home planet, MEFE appeared to be some sort of slave, and she is seen in chains with a group of other girls, (also in chains) being forced to walk through a baren countryside. After witnessing the murder of one of her comrads, she kills one of her captors, only to be subdued and nearly killed, until she is saved by WRS. (It is likely that this is when MEFE was first recruted for the Apostles.) Battle Skills *'Loudness' - Boosts her ATK stat. *'Dance Macabre '- MEFE unleash waves of dark energy from her axe to one direction and then the other repeatedly. Trivia *She likes the habit of speaking mixed Spanish and Japanese words while speaking. Another thing she likes is licking young women. *She seems to be very seductive, yet she has a very positive-like attitude. However her attitude becomes really negative and cold when irritated, shown when PHOBOS attacked her to stop her from choking BRS. *MEFE could also have feelings to LLWO because after she is defeated, she slowly says, "LLWO....hurry...It hurts". *Some parts of BGS's clothing in the Anime seems to be inspired by MEFE's clothing. One particular part is BGS's choker (which are not present in her original and OVA concepts) and how her jacket is fixed. *MEFE is the only one of the Apostles who was specificly named to be a Class A alien. *She looks like Suzuha from Steins;Gate. Gallery MiiBack.png|The back view of MEFE's outfit. Mii.jpg 333344.jpg 1470.jpg 320739 248817445169936 100001250477842 794698 1559227321 n.jpg BRS_THE_GAME_manga_SAMPLE_1.jpg|MEFE appears in Black Rock Shooter The Game Comic MEFE_Portrait.jpg Video Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Manga Villains Category:Perverts Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Magic Category:Game Bosses